Fate - Aincrad's Heaven
by Dante.Mirage.of.deceit
Summary: Siguiendo la ruta de Heaven's Feel, Shirou e Ilya son transportados a un nuevo mundo, descubriendose así en una nueva lucha por preservar su vida y la de los demás. ¿Podrán estos dos jóvenes Magus sobrevivir hasta el final de esta travesía o sucumbirán ante la corrupción de un mundo de sueños y pesadillas?
1. Prólogo

Fate/ Aincrad´s Heaven.

Prologo: Un milagro inesperado.

Shirou frunció el ceño levemente mientras sentía su conciencia desvanecerse poco a poco. Morir, pensó con cierta ironía, no era nada alentador. Supuso que esta vez debería mostrarse agradecido ya que su cuerpo solo había sentido dolor los primeros minutos y ahora solo había calma. Esta vez no había aquel calor enloquecedor ni el dolor de ser quemado vivo, de sentir sus pulmones incinerarse por dentro debido al humo que inhalaba en cada necesaria y desesperada respiración, tampoco sus ojos ardían por la resequedad ni sentía que fueran a caerse en cualquier segundo de su rostro. Si, Shirou se sentía agradecido porque esta vez la muerte había sido piadosa con él y le daría un final pacifico.

"Lo… siento… Sakura…."

Sintió un par de lágrimas resbalar desde sus ojos cerrados, deseaba regresar a su lado, deseaba cumplir la promesa que hizo con Sakura de ver juntos florecer los cerezos, pero eso no sería posible ya. Para cerrar la puerta del Grial él debía desaparecer, daría su vida en perdón por el pecado cometido.

Ya no había marcha atrás…

"…Ni-chan…"

¿Uh? Esa voz le parecía conocida, aunque su entumecida mente no podía recordar exactamente a quien pertenecía.

"Hey…"

Volvió a escuchar esa suave voz en aquel silencioso lugar. Trato de abrir sus ojos pero sus parpados se sentían demasiado pesados y él se sentía demasiado cansado para lograrlo.

"¿Deseas vivir, Shirou? ¿Sin importar el tipo de vida en que te transformes, deseas vivir?"

Pregunto la voz, casi en un susurro, era como escucharla al lado de sí, diciendo estas palabras delicadamente a su oído. Shirou se quedó en silencio unos segundos, meditando la pregunta.

'Yo… deseo vivir… en verdad, desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo vivir…'

Pensó para sí pero al parecer esta persona fue capaz de oír sus deseos.

"Ya veo… Me siento feliz de escuchar eso… Yo también deseo que vivas en mi lugar…"

La voz dijo con un tono tan alegre y sincero que debería ser considerado pecado, causando que su corazón se oprimiera al escucharla. Rápido, su nombre, necesitaba recordar su nombre o no podría detenerla.

"Yo seré quien cierre la puerta… Te mostrare un milagro…"

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras, no las entendía, en verdad no entendía lo que eso significaba pero algo en su interior se agito, su cuerpo entero le gritaba que impidiera a esta persona lograr su cometido, o se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

"Es una aplicación de la magia que te mostré antes, pero esta es asombrosa. Esta es la hechicería que todos querían ver, después de todo."

´¡No, no, no; no sigas!´ Pensó sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado, muévete cuerpo, ¡muévete maldición!

"Pero el contenedor no es de buena calidad. No puedo reproducirla completamente con este cuerpo, pero está bien, estarás de vuelta en poco tiempo si tú y Rin continúan intentándolo."

Dijo con cierta resignación y Shirou sintió como la voz se alejaba poco a poco, avanzando lentamente hacia ese lugar al que él no deseaba que fuera, porque no podría alcanzarla de nuevo.

"Nos vemos… No estamos relacionados por sangre… pero me alegro que hayamos sido hermanos…"

No, no, eso estaba mal. Shirou le había prometido que vivirían juntos para compensar todo el tiempo que ella había vivido sola… Pero si él se sacrificaba entonces tampoco podrían estar juntos… ¿Qué debería hacer?

"Está bien así… Shirou me dijo una vez que los hermanos mayores debían proteger a sus hermanas menores, ¿verdad?... Yo soy la hermana mayor así que debo proteger a mi hermanito…"

De nuevo esa voz alegre, como la de una madre hablándole a su pequeño hijo. Shirou sintió su sangre hervir y su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse. El dolor regreso de nuevo, oleadas y oleadas de dolor, pero ya no importaba, tenía que llegar a su lado.

"I…lya…"

Ahora la recordaba, Ilya, su hermana mayor, la verdadera hija de Kiritsugu. La chica que fue dejada sola debido a que él llego a robarle a su padre. Una chica con cabello plateado y ojos rojos que era un poco mayor que él…

"Ilya… Ilya, Ilya, Ilya… ¡Ilyaaaa!"

Su voz resonó en aquel extraño sitio, sus piernas moviéndose lo más rápido que podían mientras ignoraba el dolor que parecía querer partir su cuerpo en mil pedazos con cada paso que daba.

"¡Shirou, detente!"

Pero ya era tarde, Shirou también estaba en el centro de aquel extraño ritual, ahora ambos serian el sacrificio. No era justo que solo Ilya muriera, ella había pasado una vida muy difícil, siendo abandonada y teniendo que vivir como una magus, participar en los horrores de la guerra por el Grial y todo lo que paso con Zouken. No era justo que ahora se sacrificara por él así… Si Ilya iba a morir, al menos él moriría a su lado…

"Me parece que yo tengo una mejor idea…"

Una voz masculina se escuchó de pronto, seguida del sonido de lo que sin duda eran pasos acercándose lentamente. Pronto, la silueta de un hombre alto se hizo presente, su cabello blanco se mezclaba con la barba del mismo color y en su rostro envejecido una sonrisa jovial se mostraba.

"¿Quién… Quien eres tú?"

Pregunto Ilya con el asombro en su voz, era imposible que alguien más aparte de Shirou y ella estuvieran en ese plano dimensional en que se encontraba el Grial, para estar allí se necesitaría magia cercana a la hechicería real.

"La gente me llama de muchas formas, Zelretch el de la gemas, el viejo de las gemas, el Kaleidoscopio… Pero yo prefiero el título de Zelretch el Mago Alguacil."

Dijo con un tono de voz alegre que rompía por completo la seriedad del momento. Ilya lo miro sin entender por un segundo pero después sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Era imposible, el no debería estar aquí...

"¿Zelretch? ¿En verdad eres el mago Zelretch, quien posee el poder de la segunda magia verdadera?"

Pregunto aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero tenía que ser cierto, nadie que no poseyera conocimiento sobre la hechicería real podría estar allí justo en ese instante. La sonrisa del viejo se ensancho al ver el asombro de la pequeña chica, siempre era agradable ver las reacciones que su nombre generaba en aquellos que conocían de sus proezas.

"Así es pequeña. Me parece que están en un buen lio aquí."

Dijo como quien comenta el clima mientras miraba a su alrededor, si, sin duda un desastre de proporciones globales, pensó el viejo admirando la magia que fluía por todos lados. Las guerras por el santo Grial siempre le causaban curiosidad, en todas las dimensiones que surgían y todas sus variantes por igual.

Ilya por un segundo se olvidó de la situación en que se encontraban, pero pronto recordó su cometido y el hecho de que Shirou se había lanzado a ella y ahora yacía tirado en el suelo, sus brazos rodeando las piernas de la chica mientras miraba con ojos confundidos a esta extraña persona.

"Shirou, por favor, debes dejarme ir, necesito cerrar las puertas del Santo Grial."

Insistió la chica mientras trataba de zafarse del chico, sin embargo Shirou solo apretó su abrazo.

"De ninguna manera, no te dejare morir sola."

Dijo con total convicción, provocando que las mejillas de la chica se inflaran en un puchero.

"¡Shirou idiota! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltameeeee!"

"¡Detente, Ilya, eso duele!"

Repetía una y otra la peligris vez mientras le lanzaba pequeños golpes en la cabeza al chico pero Shirou estaba decidido ya y no la soltaría por nada.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?"

Pregunto el brujo sin evitar mirarlos con burla, mirelos allí a ambos, en medio de un ritual para detener el genocidio que causaría el Santo Grial y los dos jóvenes se comportaban como críos. Ambos chicos dejaron de hacer el tonto para mirarse entre ellos, después miraron al brujo.

"¿Tratando de salvarle la vida a mi hermano idiota?"

Respondió Ilya sin estar del todo segura de lo que decía.

"¿Evitando que mi hermana muera sola, muriendo yo con ella?"

Respondió Shirou de igual manera y Zelretch hizo lo que no había hecho en decenas de años, soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

"Los jóvenes de ahora…"

Comento mientras negaba con la cabeza, causando la vergüenza del chico y el enojo de la peligris.

"¿Qué les parece esto?"

Dijo caminando alrededor de ellos, asegurándose de mantener una buena distancia entre él y los sacrificios, no fuera a ser que el Grial se lo quisiera llevar a él también, o no, Zelretch se consideraba aún demasiado joven para morir de esa manera tan ridícula.

"No puedo hacer que las puertas del Grial se cierren, no por si solas, por lo que el sacrificio de uno de ustedes es necesario."

Dijo calmadamente, obteniendo la atención de ambos chicos, Ilya por que conocía cuan poderosa era esta persona a pesar de los rumores que circulaban de él, y Shirou por que no entendía un carajo que estaba sucediendo simplemente.

"Sin embargo, una vez que tú…"

Señalo a Ilya con su bastón.

"Sacrifiques tu cuerpo para sellarlo y revivir el alma de ese chico…"

Ahora el bastón apunto al pelirrojo, el cual había fruncido el ceño al escuchar a ese viejo hablar de la muerte de su hermana tan casualmente.

"Puedo enviar sus almas a alguna parte de los universos paralelos, colocándolas así en recipientes nuevos en los cuales podrán seguir viviendo."

Dijo con una sonrisa enorme que recordaba increíblemente a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Fue Shirou el que pregunto, reincorporándose al fin y sentándose en el suelo aunque dolorosamente; su mano nunca soltando el vestido blanco de Ilya, solo por si las dudas.

"Quiero decir que les daré la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, a ambos, solo que será en un universo diferente a este."

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Era posible? ¿Había una manera en que ambos continuaran con vida? Los ojos de Shirou se entrecerraron mientras analizaba esta información, era una oferta muy tentadora, demasiado…

"¿Qué pides a cambio?"

Quizá fuera que un poco del cinismo de Archer se le hubiera contagiado al obtener su brazo, pero no creía en un milagro de tal magnitud solo por la bondad del corazón de alguien. Sus sospechas parecieron confirmarse cuando la estruendosa risa del viejo resonó por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué quiero a cambio, dices niño?"

Pregunto con la misma sonrisa maniaca de antes para después extender los brazos hacia los lados.

"¡Diversión, por supuesto! Quiero presenciar una historia interesante, y tú, pequeño mocoso, eres el candidato indicado para ello."

Dijo como si nada y Shirou no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en confusión. ¿Diversión, decía?

"¿Podemos confiar en tu palabra?"

Fue la voz de Ilya la que lo saco de sus pensamientos, la chica había avanzado un paso y miraba fijamente al viejo. Shirou se dio cuenta de que Ilya parecía conocer al viejo o al menos había escuchado de él y parecía creer que tenía el poder para cumplir lo que decía.

Y así era, el corazón de Ilya latía ferozmente, ella había dicho que crearía un milagro, pero a cambio un milagro había surgido en la forma menos esperada. Ilya no confiaba en Zelrethc, pero sabía que si había una persona que podía salvarlos a ambos era él sin duda. El rostro de Zelretch mostró una mueca seria y ligeramente molesta.

"Niña, soy el Mago Alguacil Zelrecth, mi palabra es más valiosa que el oro."

Dijo con seriedad por lo que Ilya solo asintió para después mirar a Shirou a los ojos, el chico la miro durante unos instantes, considerando la situación. Sin importar lo que pasara, técnicamente él ya estaba muerto. Por mucho que deseara volver al lado de Sakura, la única manera de lograrlo sería dejando que Ilya se sacrificara y eso era algo que él no permitiría, prefería morir a su lado que dejarla morir sola.

Con una opresión en el corazón al saber que ya no había marcha atrás, Shirou solo asintió finalmente e Ilya asintió por igual, estaba decidido entonces.

"Por favor Mago Alguacil Zelretch, ayúdenos a mí y a Ilya a seguir con vida."

Pidió el chico con voz sincera mientras hacia una reverencia que envió una oleada mas de dolor a todo su cuerpo, pero ya no importaba, en la mente de Shirou solo estaba la idea de salvar la vida de Ilya y nada más.

Zelretch lo miro unos segundos, notando como el cuerpo del chico temblaba presa del dolor que sin duda estaba sintiendo, sin embargo Shirou se mantenía firme, su cabeza tocando el suelo mientras sus palmas yacían extendidas a cada lado.

"Je, sabía que eras un chico interesante."

Dijo el viejo mientras extendía su mano, abriendo su palma y dejando ver lo que parecía un prisma que brillaba en todos los colores.

"Veamos qué tanta diversión puedes darme…"

El prima brillo con mayor intensidad, lanzando sus rayos multicolores hacia todos lados en ese mundo blanco. Shiro tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a la intensidad, después, la nada…

Fin del prólogo.

* * *

Bien, aquí estoy de otra vez con una historia nueva. Sé que muchos estaban esperando la continuación de alguna de mis otras historias, pero eso deberá esperar solo un poco más, ya que esta era una idea que me comía la mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Esta historia es un crossover que mezclara un poco de los elementos del universo Fate con el universo de Sword Art Online. El prólogo, para los que jugaron la novela, se centra en el final verdadero de la ruta Heaven's Feel, solo que con la intervención inesperada de nuestro buen amigo Zelretch. Hablando de él, no pude traducir que significaba exactamente 'Marshall' y google me lo tradujo como Alguacil, si estoy en un error, por favor hagánmelo saber para corregirlo a la brevedad posible.

Espero que disfruten esta nueva historia y me acompañen hasta el final de ella. Para los que siguen mis otras historias, esperen una sorpresa en esta semana...

Hasta pronto.


	2. Primera espada: El mundo de fantasía

Primera espada: El mundo de fantasía.

2022/11/13 Domingo.

Piso 1 - Bosque del sur.

Cuando Shirou abrió los ojos de nuevo, no estaba seguro de que debería esperar. El dolor infernal que había sentido mientras estaba muriendo había desaparecido por completo, pero a cambio su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Esperaba encontrarse en medio de la calle, quizá en alguna habitación desconocida o en el peor de los casos en medio del mar. En verdad Shirou creía estar preparado para lo que fuera que ocurriera al despertar; sin embargo, cuando lo primero que quedo en su rango de visión era un ser de apariencia humanoide con la piel cayéndosele a pedazos y luciendo putrefacto Shirou no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado unos segundos. ¿Esa cosa era un zombie? ¿Y por qué rayos tenía una armadura como las de los ejércitos romanos?

Sus instintos de supervivencia pulidos a través de decenas de batallas mortales durante la guerra por el Grial le gritaron que se moviera rápidamente a la derecha, por lo que haciéndoles caso el chico evito por muy poco una estocada que provenía detrás de él. ¿Qué demonios?

Shirou salto hacia la derecha, creando así un poco de distancia entre él y esos seres. Sus ojos recorrieron el área rápidamente, tratando de localizar a todos sus enemigos. En su visión aparecían extrañas barras y símbolos de vez en cuando que el chico no sabía que significaban pero Shirou los ignoro, no había tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas, había al menos una decena de esos seres y parecían estar tratando de rodearlo para atacarlo por algún punto ciego. El chico entonces noto un peso singular pero a la vez familiar en su mano derecha, notando al fin una espada de diseño común pero aparentemente resistente en ella.

Bien, él tenía una espada, había criaturas extrañas tratando de matarlo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

"¡Oooohhhh!"

El chico se lanzó contra el primero de sus enemigos, su espada soltando destellos platinados con cada tajo de aquel improvisado combo. Shirou noto con cierta preocupación que sus movimientos se sentían extrañamente lentos, como durante el comienzo de la guerra santa, pero aun así no dejo de atacar. Cuando aquella criatura no parecía recibir más daño que las singulares cortadas color rojizo que cada uno de sus tajos dejaba, Shirou empezó a preocuparse de que el zombie no pudiera ser vencido solo con una espada, sin embargo, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la criatura desaparecía finalmente en un destello de cristales multicolores. Esa forma de desvanecerse le recordó vagamente a la manera en que los Servant morían, así que se preguntó si estas criaturas eran invocaciones de algún tipo y de ser así quien sería el Magus que las estaba controlando.

"¡Ugh!"

El pelirrojo esquivo por muy poco una estocada directo a su cabeza que fue seguida de un tajo a su torso por parte de un segundo enemigo.

'Concéntrate, Shirou.'

Se reprochó mentalmente mientras cargaba contra los últimos tres de ellos.

"¡Eeeeh! ¡¿Mi magia no funciona?!"

Un grito en las cercanías le hizo saber al chico que no estaba solo en ese bosque, de hecho, la persona que soltó ese grito parecía ser…

"¿Qué tal esto entonces? ¡Mueran, mueran, mueran!"

"¡Ilya!"

Grito Shirou entre aliviado y asustado, si Ilya estaba allí también y esas cosas la tenían rodeada… peor aún, si su grito era verdad y no podía usar su magia…

El pelirrojo no supo exactamente como lo hizo, pero con un movimiento de muñeca su espada comenzó a emitir un brillo azul mientras sentía como su cuerpo se cargaba de energía y sus circuitos mágicos resonaban ligeramente.

"¡Tomen esto!"

El chico lanzo una feroz estocada que atravesó a uno de los zombies, haciéndolo estallar, para después volver a lanzarse dos veces más contra los enemigos restantes, su velocidad mucho mayor a todo lo que había demostrado hasta ese momento.

"Ahh… Ahh…"

Shirou se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, su cuerpo aun en la posición con la que había atravesado a aquel ser. Su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Otro de aquellos rectángulos extraños apareció cerca de él, indicando cosas como experiencia, coll y los ítems que había obtenido, pero Shirou la ignoro de nueva cuenta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Recordaba que ese viejo, Zelretch, les había dicho que los enviaría a otra dimensión, una donde sus 'yo' habían perdido la voluntad para vivir y estaban al borde del suicidio. También les dijo que ellos reemplazarían a estas personas pero conservarían sus recuerdos, tanto los de esta realidad como la de aquella. Shirou se sentía mal al tener que suplantar el lugar de otra persona, sin embargo, al igual que su caso, aquellas personas técnicamente estaban muertas ya que si Ilya y Shirou no tomaban sus cuerpos, su otros 'yo' morirían irremediablemente. Además, Shirou deseaba darle a Ilya otra oportunidad, compensarla por todo el sufrimiento que le causo sin darse cuenta.

Es así que poco a poco las memorias del 'yo' de esta realidad empezaban a fluir en su mente, recuerdos de niñez, recuerdos de juventud, el accidente que causo la muerte de sus padres, su adopción por parte de Emiya Kiritsugu e Irisviel von Einzbern, como ellos murieron también en un incendio, quedando el abuelo paterno de Ilya a cargo de ambos chicos… y sobre todo… los recuerdos que más fluían en su mente eran quizá los más perturbadores. NerveGear, juego masivo multijugador en línea, Sword Art Online, Aincrad… Kabaya Akihiko…

Otra vez… Otra vez se encontraba en medio de una lucha por su vida. Y no solo eso, habías miles de personas involucradas en esta locura también. Los dientes de Shirou se apretaron tan fuerte que era posible escucharlos rechinar a la vez que el chico sentía su sangre hervir en sus venas.

"¡¿Es que estas cosas nunca se acaban?!"

Un nuevo grito por parte de la peligris lo saco de su momento de ira, obligándolo a sacudir la cabeza para tratar de enfocar de nuevo su mente.

"¡Ilya!"

Grito el chico mientras corría hacia donde la voz provenía. No le costó más de diez segundos llegar hasta una pequeña colina desde donde pudo verla finalmente. La chica luchaba ferozmente ayudándose de lo que parecía un florete, cosa que sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo ya que nunca la había visto luchar de otra forma que utilizando su magia, sin embargo Shirou supuso que no era algo tan extraño, después de todo la habían entrenado desde pequeña para luchar en la guerra por el Grial; que le hubieran enseñado a usar varios tipos de armas era más que obvio.

Aun así, no era momento para quedarse admirando las habilidades de esgrima de su hermana, a pesar de cuan bien estaba luchando la chica, la verdad era que estaba siendo rodeada poco a poco y la desventaja de número podría sobrepasarla. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Shirou corrió colina abajo, su espada preparada para usar la misma habilidad, 'Skill', que le había servido tan bien segundos antes.

"¡Oooohh!"

De un solo movimiento, el pelirrojo fue capaz de cortar a dos de sus enemigos, sus cuerpos virtuales desfragmentándose un instante después.

"¡Onii-chan!"

La voz de Ilya sonó aliviada por encima del ruido de la batalla, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro al ver a su hermano llegar en su auxilio como muchas veces antes.

Shirou dirigió una rápida mirada a la peligris, enfocándose en su barra de vida. El chico nunca había jugado videojuegos tipo rol antes, si bien no era tan ajeno a la tecnología como la mayoría de los Magus lo eran, nunca sintió la necesidad de probar algo así. Sin embargo, los recuerdos del 'yo' de esta época le decían que el hecho de que la barra de vida de Ilya no fuera más que un pequeño rectángulo rojo era malo, bastante malo.

Apretando sus dientes, el chico dio un gran salto, pasando por encima de los zombies restantes y colocándose entre la chica y los zombies.

"¿Estas bien, Ilya?"

Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos, solo cinco más de ellos. La peligris solo paso su brazo por encima de su hombro, levantando así su cabello y reacomodándolo tras de sí en un movimiento elegante.

"Por supuesto, estas cosas son demasiado débiles."

Dijo con cierta arrogancia y Shirou solo sonrió, una orgullosa Magus en todo momento, ¿verdad?

"En todo caso, nunca había visto este tipo de criaturas antes. No se parecen a ningún tipo de zombie que conozca y tampoco puedo sentir la magia que los hace moverse."

La voz de Ilya había cambiado a un tono bastante serio mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban ligeramente. Sin duda esa aterradora mente suya estaba trabajando bastante rápido tratando de descubrir los misterios detrás de estos seres. Si Shirou tuviera que comparar, diría que la inteligencia de la chica a su lado era casi tan abrumadora como la que Rin mostró siempre. Los Magus eran personas en una dimensión totalmente diferente a la suya, pensó con cierto respeto.

Aun así…

"No son zombies reales, solo son conjuntos de datos creados a la forma de un zombie, un programa. Es por eso que no puedes sentir magia en ellos, ya que lo que los hace moverse es algo diferente."

Shirou trato de explicarse lo mejor que pudo, aunque el tampoco entendía del todo lo que estaba diciendo. Eso de compartir recuerdos podría ser bastante complicado sin duda.

"¿Da…tos? ¿Programa?"

Pregunto la chica sin entender y Shirou solo negó con la cabeza.

"Te lo explicare después, acabemos con estos monstruos primero."

Se apresuró el chico al ver que estas criaturas aparentemente habían perdido la paciencia y los atacaban de nuevo.

"Por supuesto."

Ilya se lanzó detrás de Shirou, su florete apareciendo listo en su mano en un segundo.

"¡Jap!"

"¡Hump!"

"¡Mueran!"

Cinco explosiones de datos se dieron y con ello todos los enemigos restantes habían sido derrotados.

"Ahh… ahh…"

Ambos respiraban pausadamente, sus cuerpos temblando un poco por el esfuerzo invertido, finalmente, Shirou se irguió y con un movimiento fluido guardo su espada en la vaina adherida a su cintura.

"Eso fue intenso…"

Tuvo que admitir el chico, la batalla no había sido para nada sencilla. Ahora entendía por qué sus 'yo' de este mundo decidieron ir a ese lugar. Sin el entrenamiento adecuado ni la voluntad para luchar, acercarse esa área siendo nivel dos era suicidio seguro.

"Heal."

Escucho a la chica decir y Shirou noto como la barra de vida al lado de Ilya se iba rellenando mientras cambiaba de color, primero de rojo a amarillo y después a verde.

"Toma, haz lo mismo."

Dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba una especie de frasco color rojo. Shirou hurgo en sus recuerdos para descubrir que este frasco era la manera en que las personas recuperaban salud en este juego.

"Heal..."

El frasco estallo en fragmentos de datos y su barra de vida volvió al máximo.

"Fuuh…"

Shirou soltó un largo suspiro, esto era de lo más extraño que hubiera vivido nunca, y demonios, acababa de renacer después de sacrificarse en una guerra con héroes legendarios cuyo propósito era obtener un artefacto que podría cumplir cualquier deseo… que en realidad era un ritual que traería el caos al mundo… Vale, vale, no era lo más extraño que hubiera vivido nunca, pero se acercaba.

"Hay que alejarnos de aquí, esos Zombie Warrior no tardaran en reaparecer."

Dijo la chica y Shirou solo asintió para después ambos dirigirse hacia el norte, donde un pequeño camino se veía a la distancia.

"Parece que te estas acostumbrando a esto, ¿has podido ver los recuerdos de tu 'yo' en este mundo?"

Pregunto el pelirrojo al ver como Ilya hacia un movimiento incómodo con su mano derecha, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo mientras apuntaba con un dedo. Pronto, la pantalla del menú se abrió frente a ella.

"Un poco, aun no entiendo del todo que está sucediendo, pero parece que estamos atrapados en otro desastre."

"Si…"

Shirou abrió la pantalla de su menú, gastando dos intentos en ello para su total fastidio. Lo mejor sería ver el equipo con que disponía para saber de qué debía reabastecerse una vez que llegaran al pueblo más cercano. Este era…

"Tolbana…"

Leyó las pequeñas letras en su mapa, tendrían que dar un pequeño rodeo si querían evitar más batallas con monstruos pero a su nivel lo mejor sería no arriesgarse demasiado.

"Hey, Shirou."

La voz de Ilya lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que se giró a verla, la pequeña chica estaba inmersa en su pantalla, hileras e hileras de texto mostrándose en ella. Shirou se acercó un poco para ver de qué se trataba y descubrió que la chica estaba leyendo lo que parecía ser el manual del juego. Uh, debería hacer eso también, se dijo el chico.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunto mientras comenzaba a leer el manual, dando vistazos a los lados de vez en cuando para advertir cualquier peligro.

"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? Estoy seguro que el Brujo Zelretch tenía algún motivo al enviarnos aquí. ¿Deberíamos tratar de terminar este juego?"

Esa era una buena pregunta, Shirou no tenía la cara para llamarse a sí mismo aliado de la justicia, o de tratar de ser un héroe, no después de que había traicionado sus propios ideales con tal de proteger a Sakura; sin embargo, aunque pareciera hipocresía de su parte, aunque ya no tuviera el derecho de hacerlo, Shirou quería salvarlos. En su corazón la idea de todas las personas que morirían a causa de este retorcido juego solo causaba una inquietud que podría llegar a enloquecerlo si no hacía algo para remediarlo. Sin importar qué, el deseo de ayudar a los demás nunca será incorrecto, eso es algo en lo que siempre había creído. No podía hacer nada por los 655 que habían muerto durante la primera semana, pero él ahora estaba aquí y podría hacer la diferencia.

Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de retomar el camino perdido, Sakura también lo hubiera querido así...

"Yo… peleare… para salvar a todos los que están encerrados en este lugar… para evitar más muertes innecesarias… Peleare para protegerlos a todos…"

Dijo con su voz llena de convicción, causando que el rostro de su hermana mostrara sorpresa.

"Shirou…"

Su rostro de asombro cambio a una mueca traviesa mientras cerraba su menú y colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Jugando al héroe de la justicia de nuevo?"

Pregunto con cierta burla, aunque Shirou pudo notar que su tono de voz era cálido en lugar de tratar de ser hiriente.

"Puedes quedarte en el primer piso a esperar que termine este juego si gustas, Ilya."

Le contesto el chico con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Ilya solo hizo un puchero mientras miraba hacia un lado.

"Shirou idiota, si te dejara hacer esto solo morirías de alguna forma estúpida sin duda."

Los ojos de Ilya le lanzaron una mirada de reproche y Shirou levanto las manos en señal de tregua.

"Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Tratare de tener más cuidado."

Contesto sin dejar de sonreír por lo que la chica solo suspiro, su hermano menor era un idiota sin duda.

* * *

Piso 1 - Tolbana.

El pueblo de Tolbana era un lugar bastante pintoresco, Shirou tenía que admitirlo. La arquitectura del sitio era algo que solo había visto en libros antiguos y algunos cuentos con ilustraciones, y los NPC, o Non Playable Character (Personaje no jugador) lo intrigaban bastante. A pesar de ser tan similares al resto de los jugadores físicamente (o gráficamente, según se viera), estaban limitados a cumplir una función específica por lo que solo repetían las frases que tenían que decir una y otra vez. Ilya los comparo con golems animados o familiares con limitado intelecto y los descarto de inmediato aunque Shirou no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía por ellos.

Otro punto importante a destacar, para Shirou, claro, era el hecho de la comida. A pesar de que era necesario comer en ese mundo para satisfacer la sensación de hambre, parecía que los programadores no le habían prestado demasiada atención a ese tema por qué la comida que vendían los NPC era escasamente decente para su gusto. Había alguna que otra taberna cuya comida era de mejor calidad, pero aun así Shirou decidió que subir lo más posible su nivel de habilidad en la cocina era una de sus prioridades.

"Estoy cansado…"

Comento el chico mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama de su habitación, habían rentado un pequeño cuarto de una posada en la cual ambos pasarían la noche.

"Según este manual, eso se debe a la fatiga mental, dormir un poco debería solucionar el problema."

Hablo casualmente Ilya mientras repasaba por tercera vez el manual entero. Shirou se sintió un poco sorprendido al ver el esmero que la chica ponía en entender todo lo que ese juego tenía que ofrecer, pero supuso que eso mostraba la diferencia que había entre una Magus de primera clase y uno de tercera como él.

"Me pregunto que deberemos hacer mañana. ¿Quizá deberíamos recorrer los campos cercanos para asegurarnos de que no haya más intentos de suicidio?"

Se preguntó el chico con una mueca amarga, en su camino de regreso al pueblo se toparon con varios jugadores, algunos iban en grupo y otros solos, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían empeñados en buscar un área con monstruos fuertes para dejarse asesinar. Requirió mucho esfuerzo de su parte y un par de palabras duras de Ilya pero logro convencer a casi todos los suicidas de regresar al pueblo y tratar de resistir, dejándoles la promesa de que el haría hasta lo imposible por liberarlos a todos.

Los que no logro convencer, bien, tuvo que darles un par de golpes, amarrarlos con lianas y arrastrarlos de vuelta al pueblo. Fue una imagen bastante particular para todos en el poblado al verlo llegar con un tipo amarrado en cada hombro y uno más siendo arrastrado por una liana amarrada a la cintura del pelirrojo mientras más atrás una mosqueada Ilya repetía su nuevo mantra 'Shirou idiota' una y otra vez.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio que pronto se hicieron minutos. La adormecida mente del chico empezaba a perderse en la inconciencia del sueño cuando Ilya volvió a hablar.

"Shirou."

El chico abrió los ojos, conteniendo un pequeño bostezo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ilya cerró su menú y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus piernas pataleando de adelante hacia atrás mientras miraba a su hermano.

"¿Puedes sentir tus circuitos mágicos?"

Pregunto en tono casual por lo que Shirou solo le dirigió una mirada para después asentir.

"Si… Cuando uso las Sword Skill siento como mis circuitos resuenan con ellas, aun así, no puedo usar todos los circuitos que tenía. Es como si mi cuerpo hubiera regresado a como era antes de la guerra por el Grial."

Su rostro se mostró serio ante esto, desde pequeño nunca había sido muy hábil con la magia, dejando de lado su escaso conocimiento sobre todo lo relacionado a ella, sus circuitos mágicos no estaban muy bien desarrollados, por lo que solo podía acceder a uno y por periodos breves de tiempo. Regresar a esa etapa de su vida después de haber liberado todos sus circuitos mágicos se le hacia una experiencia dolorosa en sí.

"Umm… Yo también, mis circuitos mágicos han sido ampliamente reducidos… de hecho, solo puedo acceder a dos por el momento…"

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron en sorpresa ante esto por lo que no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe.

"¡Pero eso es…!"

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Ilya negó con la cabeza.

"Solo mi alma fue enviada a esta dimensión, el circuito mágico que era mi cuerpo fue destruido para poder cerrar las puertas del Grial. En este mundo nací tan humana como onii-chan."

Dijo con cierta alegría en su voz por lo que Shirou se relajó visiblemente.

"Me alegra saber eso."

Le dijo con voz sincera mientras le sonreía por lo que la chica solo soltó una risita alegre.

Era verdad, aquí Ilya no era un homúnculo y tampoco tenían el tiempo limitado… Excepto por el hecho de que sus cuerpos reales yacían inertes y si nadie se hacía cargo de ellos se deteriorarían y morirían de desnutrición o deshidratación. Abrió y cerró su palma frente a su rostro. Su cuerpo se sentía bien por ahora así que era muy posible que alguien los hubiera trasladado a un hospital ya. Los casos de personajes quedando en estado suspendido debido a ello habían ocurrido en masa hacia unos días.

"Aun así, pensar que nuestros cuerpos tienen circuitos mágicos, aunque sean escasos, me hace suponer que en este mundo la magia también existe."

El tono de voz de la chica se mostró serio y Shirou no pudo más que asentir ante esto. Si la magia existía en este mundo, cabía la posibilidad de que se desatara otra guerra por el Grial, si no es que ya habían comenzado las batallas.

"Por ahora no podemos hacer nada por el mundo real, nuestra meta inmediata es salir de este juego."

Concluyo el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos, no tenía caso preocuparse por algo que no sabían si en verdad existía, así que proteger a todas las personas de Aincrad era su prioridad principal.

"Tienes razón…"

Ilya considero las opciones en su mente, llegando a su propia conclusión.

"Si, eso es lo que haremos. Terminaremos este juego para que así Onii-chan y yo podamos casarnos."

Dijo con tono alegre mientras se paraba sobre la cama.

"¡Ilya!"

El rostro de Shirou se tornó de color carmesí mientras un poco de vapor salía de su cabeza.

"Me pregunto qué vestido deberé usar. Me gustaría uno blanco, pero uno rosa tampoco estaría mal ji ji…"

Continuo la chica mientras hacía planes en su mente para preparar la boda perfecta, Shirou solo se levantó de golpe.

"¡Eso no es posible! ¡Somos hermanos!"

Dijo totalmente avergonzado pero la peligris solo aumento su sonrisa.

"En este mundo tampoco estamos relacionados por sangre así que no habría problema."

Oh, era verdad, Shirou había perdido a sus padres en un incendio por lo que el mejor amigo de su padre, Emiya Kiritsugu lo había adoptado como su hijo.

"¿Ves? ¡Sin problema jeje!"

Ilya dio dos vueltas sobre la cama, su sonrisa como la de una niña que llevaron a la juguetería y le dijeron que le comprarían lo que quisiera.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué color crees que es mejor? ¿Blanco o rosa?"

Insistió la chica mientras se inclinaba un poco para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

"Creo que…"

Ilya se acercó aún más al oír que su hermano parecía dispuesto a contestar su pregunta.

"Creo que dormiré en otra habitación, ¡Buenas noches Ilya!"

Y sin más emprendió una retirada estratégica, dejando a una atónita chica reclinada en su cama. Ilya permaneció así hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse de golpe.

"¿¡Eehh?! ¡Espera, Onii-chan!"

Grito la peligris mientras salía también del lugar.

Y así, la cacería comenzó.


End file.
